December 18, 2014 NXT results
The December 18, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on December 12, 2014. Summary Just one week removed from TakeOver: R Evolution, former NXT Champion Adrian Neville called out newcomer Kevin Owens for the shocking assault that forced Sami Zayn to be stretchered out of Full Sail University. Owens retorted by saying he didn't have any problems with Neville, but if the high-flyer was looking for a fight, he now had one, setting the stage for an unbelievable main event! After weeks of bullying and a blindside attack during the TakeOver: R Evolution Pre-Show, Bayley was out to teach her former friend Becky Lynch a lesson. Though the happy-go-lucky Diva controlled the bout early, Becky focused her attack on Bayley's injured knee, eventually locking on a vicious submission she calls the Four-Leg Clover. Screaming in agony as Becky wrenched away at her bad knee, Bayley had no choice but to tap out, giving Becky the victory. After coming face-to-face with Baron Corbin at TakeOver, Bull Dempsey was out to show that he can be just as dominant as The Lone Wolf. However, The New York Nightmare is different from Corbin in that he likes to draw out his opposition's suffering, dishing out as much pain as possible. Dempsey bulldozed over his opponent, capping off the win with a diving headbutt from the top rope. Not long after Dempsey's win, Baron Corbin strode to the ring, staring down Dempsey the entire way. The Lone Wolf showed off his penchant for precise punishment during his bout, winning in 14 seconds with the devastating End of Days! After the bout, Corbin and Dempsey came nose-to-nose again. Bull shoved The Lone Wolf before backing away, letting Baron know the issue between them is far from settled. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were looking for retribution after suffering a brutal beatdown several weeks ago at the hands of The Ascension. Unfortunately, after tagging himself into the bout and drawing the ire of Konnor, Amore became too preoccupied with getting Carmella's attention at ringside. Enzo eventually turned around into a thunderous STO from Viktor that gave The Ascension the victory. Following their quick win, Konnor & Viktor challenged Finn Bálor & Hideo Itami to a rematch, calling their win at TakeOver “beginners’ luck.” Should the two teams meet again, can The Ascension rise to the occasion? The NXT Universe was on the edge of their seats as the former NXT Champion clashed with the brute force of Kevin Owens. Adrian Neville used his speed to his advantage, ducking under the encroaching blows of his opponent before hitting him with fast kicks. Owens retreated to the arena floor, slowing the match down and drawing Neville outside, where he bludgeoned him with a huge clothesline from behind. Though Neville tried to fight back, Owens’ onslaught seemed unstoppable. Neville rebounded and eventually sent his foe to the floor with a big head kick, following up with a gravity-defying dive. However, when Neville tried to drag Owens back into the ring, Owens tossed him head-first into the steel ring post. As a result, neither man was able to get back in the ring before the referee counted to 10, forcing him to call the bout. A furious Owens then grabbed Neville and powerbombed him onto the ring apron, just like he did to Sami Zayn at TakeOver. As medical staff loaded Neville onto a stretcher, the NXT Universe was left wondering if there is anyone who can stop the sadistic Kevin Owens. Results ; ; *Dark match: Solomon Crowe defeated Brian Kendrick *Becky Lynch defeated Bayley (3:36) *Bull Dempsey defeated Jesus De Leon (1:10) *Baron Corbin defeated Rob Ryzin (0:14) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) (1:00) *Adrian Neville vs. Kevin Owens ended in a double countout (11:45) Image Gallery NXT_255_Photo_01.jpg NXT_255_Photo_02.jpg NXT_255_Photo_03.jpg NXT_255_Photo_04.jpg NXT_255_Photo_05.jpg NXT_255_Photo_06.jpg NXT_255_Photo_07.jpg NXT_255_Photo_08.jpg NXT_255_Photo_09.jpg NXT_255_Photo_10.jpg NXT_255_Photo_11.jpg NXT_255_Photo_12.jpg NXT_255_Photo_13.jpg NXT_255_Photo_14.jpg NXT_255_Photo_15.jpg NXT_255_Photo_16.jpg NXT_255_Photo_17.jpg NXT_255_Photo_18.jpg NXT_255_Photo_19.jpg NXT_255_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #127 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #255 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events